Just Your Average Serial Killer
by Lilikap
Summary: This is set somewhere after the second season finale. Contains a spoiler episode description in the first chapter. There is a Serial Killer on the loose. Maura and Jane are trying to go back and find their lost friendship... but not trying too hard. When Maura is attacked in a crime scene, can the team catch this perp before more lives are lost, and before they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here's a small help for those who don't know the show that well. Maura Isles is a Pathologist, working on the ''dead people's table'' and Jane Rizzoli is a detective in the Homicide Unit. The other two, Barry Frost and Vince Korsak are her partners, also detectives in the homicide unit. I live somewhere after the second season finale and I'm happy here! (Major Spoiler!) This is where Maura found out her dad is a mean mobster. The police uses her as a bait to catch a criminal who shows up armed and threatens her life. Paddy Doyle, her father shows up and kills him, protecting her. As Jane and the other policemen rush inside the warehouse an FBI agent shows up, having followed Jane. Paddy shoots him and gets ready to start shooting other policemen when Jane shoots him and knocks him down. After Maura's outburst it is uncertain that the two will ever manage to find their lost friendship again.**_

**_ LK_**

* * *

1 My Dad, the Mobster

It was another quiet afternoon in the Boston Police Department. The Homicide unit was quiet as well, having no homicide pending. Jane Rizzoli was leaning her head back on her chair, eyes closed. Frost was gawking at his lap top screen, scrolling up and down some medical records to solidify his evidence more. When Jane's snore became audible he chuckled and his gaze rose to meet Korsak's.

The older man took his glasses off and left them on his desk. He shot a worried look at Jane.''Do you think she's okay?'' He mouthed. Frost shook his head. Frankie burst into the room and stopped in front of his sister laughing. He punched her lightly on the shoulder. ''Hey sis-''

In no less than an instant he found himself flipped with his back on the floor, Jane's gun drawn and flat against hiss face. ''Whoa whoa, Janie!'' Without a word Jane groaned and got away from him. ''Don't do this. Ever. Again.'' she said, and holstered her weapon.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands and left the room. Frankie got to his feet and shrugged to the stares he got. ''Hey! I didn't do anything!'' Frost shook his head again.

Jane felt the sudden urge to leave the room. Deep inside her heart she felt grateful that Frankie woke her on the worst part of her nightmare. She fed the vending machine a couple of coins and leaned her head on the glass, closing her eyes.

''You know, every year ten people get killed because of vending machines Detective Rizzoli.'' The familiar voice said. ''I suggest you keep your distance.''

Jane licked her bottom lip in frustration. ''And every year some die before someone drove an ice pick into their heart Dr Isles. ''

''Or because someone shot them while they were protecting their daughter, Detective Rizzoli.''

Jane groaned again.''That was a low blow Dr Isles.'' She opened her mouth to say something but regretted it.

Maura smiled and passed her by. ''Thank you dear.'' Her heels clicked and stopped from across the hall. ''I will be leaving the results on your desk Detective Rizzoli.''

''And why the hell would one get killed from a vending machine?!'' Yelled Jane, and slammed her palm on the glass. ''Did it got mad because it had to change?!'' But Maura was already too far to hear her, and if she did she just smiled to herself.

Jane's cell rung impatiently and she picked up impatiently as well.

''Rizzoli!'' she yelled to the dispatch officer. After being informed about a homicide close to a public park she sighed and looked at the vending machine.

''You didn't do this now, did you?'' she asked calmly, wondering if she was starting to lose her mind. She pinched the bridge of her nose and left for her car.

_**This is a small chapter to test the waters. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think of it and if I shall continue. Cheers.**_


	2. I Smell Lavender And Fear

**_Yo guys, you're amazing! Thank you for your reviews, PM's and fave's and follows and everything! I am starting to get spoiled from all this attention! As requested via PM I tried to make this a bit longer... just a bit for the time being due to some personal issues and I promise longer chapters on their way. Thank to LAeyeball for betareading for me! Tell me what you think huh? And... Daniela... you might soon regret asking me for a dive... chuckle chuckle ... thank you all, see you soon!_**

**_LK_**

* * *

2 I smell lavender and fear

Jane parked her car right outside the dock's front gate. She locked the doors and inhaled the cold winter air. She sighed and noticed Frost bent over behind a car.

''Good evening Frost.''

The muffled answer prepared her for something nasty. ''That bad huh?''

The younger man wiped his face with a tissue and coughed. ''Uh-huh.''

''Oooo-kay...'' Jane dragged the first syllable with understanding. ''Do you have a name?''

Frost coughed again and collected himself. ''Yep, she is...'' He glanced briefly at his papers. ''Helen MacMurphy, twenty-four years old, working as a waitress in a pizza place a couple of blocks away. Korsak found her ID in her backpack.''

''Thanks Frost. Why don't you go check with her family, if any?''

''Will do.'' He turned around, relieved that he wouldn't have to go back there, mentally thanking Jane.

Jane walked past a container parking place, full of incoming shipping containers. There was no movement around. What a place to die. The north wind brought a heavy sea smell to her nose. She snorted. Everything was soaked in humidity and fog. The strong police lights showed her the way to the crime scene.

She ducked under the police tape and found Korsak leaning over a body from which Jane could only make out the legs, the man's heavy body blocking the rest. Jane knelt next to him looked down. What she saw sent a wave of nausea crushing her stomach.

She got up and made a couple of steps back. ''Oh my God...'' Korsak lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jane, then back down at the victim. Then he knew. She had seen the severed carotid, a single slash from ear to ear. And she had seen something he had not, until now. A small teacup, hidden below the victims hair.

''Jane! Jane!'' he shouted, as he saw the detective rock back and forth. He made a move to catch her if she was to fall but she pushed him back.

''Hoyt...'' she managed to mutter.

Korsak shook his head. ''No, Jane no it's not Hoyt.''

''He...''

''Hoyt's dead Jane.'' Korsak said, with a voice low enough so nobody would hear him.

Jane nodded. ''I know, I know... I killed that-''

The clicking of high heels announced the Chief Medical Examiner. Jane swallowed hard and collected herself. It was no time to look weak. Not in front of her anyway. ''Hello Dr Isles.'' she said firmly and moved out of the way. Maura just shook her head and leaned over the body. ''I see...severed carotid artery...'' She pointed lower to the belly. ''That's peculiar.''

Jane frowned. ''What do you mean?''

Maura pulled on a pair of blue gloves. ''Can I have some light Detective Rizzoli?''

''Sure.'' Jane flicked her small flashlight on.

''I see... I see...'' Maura said sceptically as she slowly pulled the victim's jacket away from her stomach.

Jane was beginning to feel impatient with Maura, as always, now even more with the tension that was built between them after the shooting. She sighed heavily for Maura to hear. ''Dr Isles would you mind sharing what you see with us?''

Maura got to her feet and motioned to the two men holding a body bag to take the body to the morgue. Then, taking her time, knowing that she was driving Jane nuts she pulled her gloves off and threw them in a trash can. ''I think we have ourselves a copy-cat.''

Jane frowned. ''And who exactly is this perp copying?''

''Jack the Ripper.'' Maura said, casually.


	3. High Heels

**_Hey guys, well first of all thank you thank you to those who reviewed faved and favorite'd my story. I wish more of you would take the time to leave me a couple of nice words. (hint hint) Come on guys... Rizzoli and Isles is hard to write...without further babbling... there's ch 3!_**

**_LK_**

* * *

3 High Heels

''Whaaaaat?!'' Jane groaned. Another psycho. Great.

''I do not think I need to repeat myself, Detective Rizzoli. We can talk at the morgue tomo- Oh dear...'' Maura knelt on the ground again.

''What is it?'' asked Jane.

Maura pointed at a trail of small bloodstains. ''Look at that...''

''Blood...''

''Small... brown reddish substance stains, Detective. It could be blood, or some kind of paint. I can't know for sure before I take the analysis results back.''

Jane smirked. ''Oh no, no need, it's definitely paint Dr Isles!''

Maura lifted her eyebrows.''I have to disagree. The characteristic oxidation indicates high levels of ferrum, consistent with the ferrum in blood.''

''Ha!'' Jane raised her fist in the air. That trick had worked again! ''So it's blood!''

''Hey! That's not fair! You've-'' Jane stopped her mid-sentence. ''Let's follow it Dr Isles. We might find the murder weapon.''

''Well Detective, I prefer to get my brain eaten by _Naegleria Fowleri. _I will go alone, because you will most likely destroy my evidence.''

Jane's jaw dropped. She wasn't sure about what to do first. Ask about the Na-e-thingies, or start a fight with Maura about following the blood trail. Dumbfounded she just stood there, with no idea what to do, watching the ME crouch, and disappear with slow, careful steps, behind some containers.

''What in the world just happened?'' she asked Korsak. The older man smiled involuntarily and decided to disappear from Jane's sight, avoiding further complications.

''Will meet you back at the Headquarters Jane...'' He winked. ''You girls play nice.'' He got into his car and left as well. Jane growled. ''I'm gonna get you for this Korsak!'' What is he thinking? Leaving them alone like that! Ugh!

As the rest of the cleaners packed up and left Jane suddenly realised she was left alone. Completely.

Maura was walking steadily, despite her high heels among the containers, spotting a drop of ''reddish'' substance here and there. She giggled to herself as she remembered Jane's reaction but the laughter stopped as a spear of guilt stung. She sighed. The trail stopped. Nothing.

She decided to head back to her car and leave for the morgue. She wanted to finish the autopsy over night.

As she turned around, she didn't notice someone emerge from the shadows. It was too late when she felt a pair of firm hands crush her wrists in an iron like grip.

Jane rolled her eyes heavenward. ''Maura! Where the hell are you!'' She groaned and softened her voice. ''Hello Dr Iiiii-sles! Miss Chief Medical Examineeeeer! Where aaaaare you?'' No answer.

Jane walked along the edge, where the concrete ended and the sea was blasting, casting small wet spots on the cuffs of her slacks. A large ship was ready for dispatch.

A cry of pain rung through Jane's ears. A very familiar one. A moment after there was the sound of something falling into the water. Or some-one. And as Jane rushed to where the voice came from, she only found a lone heel. Maura's ridiculously green, high heel.


	4. Eye Of The Storm

3 Eye Of The Storm

''What the-'' Jane looked down, into the dark waters and saw the slight flutter of the surface. ''Crap!'' She took off her blazer and heard the approaching footsteps. A few men from the cleaning crew had been attracted by the noise, like moths to flame. Her mind raced as she got rid of her blazer and shoes. ''I need some light! I need some light here!'' she yelled and heard the panicked voices as the crew ran back to bring the searchlights.

Jane swallowed hard and jumped. The water surface hit her hard, knocking the wind out of her. And seconds after that the cold came, soaking her clothes, making her shirt stick to her skin. ''Okay... okay...'' she panted. She took in a deep breath, and dived, becoming barely aware of the bright searchlight, lightening everything around her, just enough for her to make out shapes and dimension. There was a human like form, slowly sinking in, about twelve feet below her. It _had _to be Maura.

Jane's frantic swimming soon cleared the distance between them, but at that moment she realised she had been out of breath long ago. She felt her heart hopelessly slam on her chest as she watched the air bubbles coming out of her nose and grabbed a fistful of something that seemed like clothing. She dedicated her last remaining conscious thoughts into pulling the unwilling body up, and surface.

The last thing she saw was a troop of people watching them from the concrete platform, one of them throwing a life ring, on which she held on tight for dear life, unable to control her body spasms, caused from the intense cold. After that she slid into a half conscious state where she could only tell where her body was and what it was doing, but wasn't quite able to control it at will. She felt her hand pull the still body close to her chest, keeping both of their heads above the dark waters. Something dark threatened to swallow her and she was too tired to fight it. She gave up, and gave in.

When she came round again, she was lying on the concrete platform, clothes drenched. She rolled herself up onto a sitting position and stated coughing. Korsak put a hand on her back, making her turn to face him. When she saw him she pulled back startled to see him so close. ''For... God's sake Korsak, don't do that again!''

''Hey... easy Jane... do you think you can get up?'' He watched her frown.

''Get-... why?'' She looked at herself and yelped. ''Oh shoot... where's Maura?!''

''She's okay... the paramedics just took her.''

''What?!'' She grabbed his hand and got up, surprised by how much her limbs hurt. ''Was she okay?''

''Yep. Just unconscious. Get up, I'm gonna take you to get checked as well.'' He looked at her questioningly. ''Need help?''

Jane shook her head and got into the passenger seat of Korsak's car, knowing she would leave it soaked when she left. Korsak didn't seem to mind. She lowered her head. ''Hey Vince?'' she said, when he stepped on the gas. She just noticed his large coat wrapped around her.

''Yeah?''

Jane sunk deeper into the coat. ''Was Maura really okay?''

''Thanks to you...she was.'' he said quietly, as he drove off. ''An ambulance came and took her, they said they would call another for you, but I told them I will take you myself.''

She nodded. ''Thank you.''

''Nothing Jane. I know you would hate my guts if you woke in some kind of hospital bed.'' Jane couldn't do anything but nod again. Waking in a hospital bed had been rather unpleasant after the attack in the station... and after confronting Hoyt as well.

Korsak cleared his throat, snapping her out of her memory trip. ''I was called by a guy from the cleaning crew. Officer Rizzoli is escorting Dr Isles to the hospital right now. Frost is heading to the hospital. We're gonna put a couple of uniforms outside her door until she leaves.'' Jane went silent and he stopped talking. He looked at her and found out she had fell into an exhausted slumber. He sighed. They seemed to be in the eye of the storm right now, but that storm was rapidly moving, and would break out any minute. Someone had just tried to kill Maura Isles.

* * *

**_Leave a girl some feedback here huh? C'mon guys, I need some motive... and Yaaaaaaay thank you for reviewing and following and adding me in yer faves! ;-) LK_**


	5. Heart Break

**_Big thanks to those who reviewed and faved and favorited etc etc as well as PM'ed me. I appreciate it! Now... with further babbling... this is chapter three. Tell me what ya think huh?!_**

**_LK_**

* * *

4 Heart Break

When Jane poked her head through the hospital door she found Frost sat on a chair a few feet away from the bed, head resting on the wall behind him. She lifted her eyebrows in a silent greeting and looked over the inert form. Frost nodded and raised his thumb up. Everything was okay.

As quietly as she could she pulled a chair to his side and sat as well. She looked at him questioningly. ''What's up Frost?''

Barry looked nervously at the bed, half expecting Maura to wake from the sound of their voices. He kept his own a whisper. ''Doc came, said her body went through a thermical shock... there was no arrhythmia or any other damage.'' He pointed at the white bandages across the woman's wrists. ''She was tied up with something, and had a good gash on the head. But she's gonna be alright. She woke once... enough for docs to check on her, then they pumped her with sedatives.''

He watched Jane's lips break into a small smile. ''She ain't like you...'' he pointed out mockingly. ''She's a good girl, takes her meds.''

Her smile widened. ''Good job Frost. You going back to the headquarters?''

''Nuh uh. Dr Isles is one of our people. I'm not leaving this chair until she's safe.''

Jane sighed and she put a hand on his shoulder. ''Wish she could hear you say that.''

''In fact, I did, Detective.'' Came a voice from the bed. Maura pushed a small button and the bed rose a bit. ''What is going on? Why am I here?''

Frost got up, and so did Jane. ''You were attacked in a crime scene Dr Isles. How do you feel?'' he said, looking sideways to Jane.

''I'm feeling alright, thank you Detective Frost. Detective Rizzoli, what brings you here?''

Jane took a step closer. ''What do you mean?''

''Why are you here? Do you enjoy seeing me in this position?'' Maura spat out. Barry noticed Jane's deep frown of anger and rushed to her side as well. ''Answer me, Detective, does it make you feel superior?''

The taller woman did not answer. She turned around in a swift motion, opened the door and left. Frost flinched at the small crack it made as it closed. He then turned to Maura, a grimace spreading upon his face. ''Dr Isles... with all due respect, I think you just messed up.''

Jane tossed a chewing gum in her mouth and started chewing with menace. She kept walking until she fell on something hard. She immediately swore beneath her breath, as the petite nurse rolled on the floor. ''Shit...Sorry sorry sorry!'' She knelt down to help her. ''You okay?''

The nurses eyes widened. ''Yes, yes, no, I mean sorry... I mean...'' she gestured moving her hands around like a windmill. ''I- Yeah.''

Jane offered her hand to help her get up but she jumped to her feet on her own.

''Yes Ma'am, I'm fine!'' she blurted, then turned away and started running.

Jane groaned. She absolutely hated being called that. ''Pfffff...'' she muttered, feeling imaginary steam blow out of her nose trills.''For gawd's sake...Everybody has gone nuts...'' She groaned again, having no idea the next time she would see that nurse, it would be under completely different circumstances.


	6. Severed Bonds

_**Had some personal issues. Wasn't able to write for a while. Sorry. Please give a girl some joy and review to tell me what you think. Beta read by LAeyeball. **_

_**LK**_

* * *

5 Severed Bonds

When doctor Maura Isles finally returned to her house it was already late in the afternoon. The sun had set not long ago yet no hint remained in the sky. She could clearly make out the shape and lights of the patrol car, on the other side of the street, facing her house. It would stay there all night. Frost had spared her from testifying tonight, and she would go tomorrow morning and get this over with.

She yawned and stretched her arms upwards. Everything hurt, after she had crashed into the water.

She let her bag roll on the floor and she closed the door behind her. When she flicked the light on she almost had a heart attack. Someone was in the house, sleeping in her couch, and that someone had a mane of dark hair. Jane. God.

Ugh, that was going to get messy in about... three seconds, which was just how long Jane would take to wake. Maura rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort. Frost had explained the event to her, but it did not, by any means mean truce.

Well... mmm... it would be too foolish from her side now, wouldn't it?

Maura made a grimace as Jane stirred. She was really confused. She leaned over her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

''Hey Jane...'' she said softly. She didn't call her ''Detective'' she just realised.

A scarred palm was wrapped around her wrist in an instant. Jane stirred again and pulled herself to a sitting position. ''I'm sorry, I fell asleep...'' She shielded her eyes to the sudden light. ''My ma forgot a suitcase here, I came to get it, ugh...'' She rubbed her eyes and got up in a fluid motion. Maura lifted an eyebrow and shot a look to the small suitcase left just ten feet from the couch.

''Oh, that's... okay.''

Jane nodded and brushed past her to lift the suitcase with her left hand. She let out a slight yelp and let go of the handle as a sharp pain rose up her palm to her elbow. She lowered herself to a crouch and brought both of her hands close to her chest. Maura could not see her expression but she could guess it was pain. She rushed to her side but was pushed aside. Jane left the suitcase on the floor and bolted out the door. Maura clapped a hand to her mouth but then changed her mind.

''Ja- Detective Rizzoli!'' she called after her. She swallowed hard. ''Jane! Jane come back!'' She watched as Jane's car came to life and jolted to the left, slightly out of control. She left her parking spot and managed to drive a few meters before running into a street light. The car stopped, the engine casting small white puffs into the cold air. ''Jane!'' she yelled again and started running to the spot. There was no movement inside and that made Maura's heart jump. No, no, no...


	7. Echoes

_**Hey um... I'm sorry to be away for so long... real life got in the way... and I had a case of writer's block so... therefore i present you the next chapter... Review please?**_

_**LK**_

* * *

6 Echoes

Maura rushed to the car, trying to see through the snow, to somehow make sure Jane was okay. She coughed and tried to open the drivers door but it was stuck, locked from the drivers side. A large crowd was gathering, but people were too busy talking to each other to help. She swatted into the air like a windmill to clear the smoke and see in what condition Jane was. She finally saw her, her head resting on the wheel, hands hanging to her sides.

Maura grabbed her shoulders and shook her, her medical knowledge vanishing in front of the danger of her friends life. ''Jane! Jane!'' she shrieked. Jane moaned and opened her eyes. She used her left hand to wipe the blood off her face. She slowly got out of the car on her own, pushing Maura away in the process and coughed. ''What you doing here?''

''Me?! What am I doing here?!'' Maura went on, hysterically. ''You just crashed your can in front of my house, where am I supposed to be?!''

''Hey, hey..'' Jane moaned, swatting Maura's hand away as the doctor tried to check her for injuries. ''I'm alright.'' she growled and turned around, and as Maura's jaw dropped she walked away. ''Hey where the hell you think you-'' But Jane was far away and couldn't hear her voice. Maura swore low enough so no-one could hear her and tried to think how she would get out of this mess.

''Jane...'' he mocked. ''Jaaa-aane...''

Jane moaned in agony.

''Janieee... Look at me, I love it when you look at me... Jaa-ane...'' he said with the same mocking in his voice, the same voice he always had. No. ''Jane, come closer, come closer! Where's the good doctor Janie? Oooh, what a shame, she's no here... what did you do to her Jane?''

Jane shrunk even more into herself. ''Or what did she do to you Janie? She's just like me isn't she? Don't you see me every time you look at her? Jaaaa-ane...? Why are you hiding?''

Jane's piercing scream mixed with the telephone's ring. She paused, her eyes wide open, trying to find out where the sound came from, as sweat snaked down her body in cold trickles. Her trembling hand reached the receiver, sending a wave of nauseating pain to her stomach.

''He-... Hello?'' she muttered, the stress in her voice audible. Maura's warm voice filled the room. She was worried. Jane felt suddenly so guilty...

''Rizzoli?''

Jane licked her lips nervously. ''Yeh...''

''I... mmm... I parked your car outside of my place. The keys are in the kitchen. I have to go... so if you want to take them you can come. I will be out for a few hours. I believe you _still _have your keys to my home, right?''

The brunette swallowed hard. ''Sure. Thank you Dr Isles...'' she paused. ''...Maura.'' She stopped again. ''I'm sorry... if I caused you any trouble.'' She cleared her throat in embarrassment. ''Well... good...'' she glanced outside to see the darkness and make sure of time. ''evening Dr Isles. See you at the HQ tomorrow.'' She reached to close the phone but stopped.

''Your hands been bothering you again Jane?'' Maura said quietly.

''I'm afraid I am not obliged to answer to your questions Doctor, since you are not my pathologist and I doubt you would be concerned about my physical condition. Thank you for your concern and good evening.''

She slammed down the receiver. But Maura had other plans and Jane would soon find out.


	8. Maura

Jane slowly opened the door to Maura's. It was late in the afternoon and Jane was even more tired that when she fell asleep. The house was empty and Jane didn't bother switching the lights on. She knew the rooms like the back of her hand. Or so she thought.

Her feet collided with something hard and completely solid. She didn't manage to regain her balance and she fell on her face.

''Gah!''

She swatted the empty air around her until she found the offending object. ''Damn it Bass! What are you doing there?! Protecting the property? Last time I saw Maura has a turtle not-'' she brushed her clothes getting up. ''a friggin' guard dog!''

She nudged the heavy animal with her foot until it was awake enough to move a few inches to the left. Jane went to the kitchen and weighted the small bunch of keys in her hand. She looked at the small clock on the wall, in the pale light of the moon. She had some time. She looked around, subconsciously, even though she knew no one was there.

She rushed upstairs, and opened the door to Maura's guest room and smiled at the sight of the expensive classical piano she found standing there. Sitting on the piano bench she placed her fingers softly over the keys. They were very clean and very cool to the touch. She played a note and it echoed throughout the room. Then she closed her eyes.

One breath in, one breath out and her fingertips reached for the well known Bach's piece... Toccata e Fuga. She suddenly remembered when she was younger watching a music video on TV with Marco Falossi playing playing that same piece and she had felt so good that she wanted to try it herself.

Of course this was before-

Yes, it was a very beautiful piece even though neither her mother, nor Maura would ever suspect she liked classical music. But this wasn't only classical, this was... so very... Dracula!

She remembered a little more about it now, she remembered how everyone said how soft a piece it was but she, oh she just hammered on the piano keys because right now she had only passion and no patience for soft music. She climbed all the way up to the re minor and then broke into a more gentle playing. And that was when she started feeling the pain. Crawling all up her left hand and then her right, reaching up to her wrists but she didn't stop until she felt it explode in her palms.

Stopping, her hands curled into tight fists and she leaned her head down on the notes, a small sob erupting. She couldn't play anymore, he had taken that away from her, she couldn't , she-

She felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her own, and place her fingers on the piano keys again, guiding them gently, tentatively , to press lightly, following the tune of Brahm's lullaby. This perfume, this breathing could only belong to one person.

''Maura?''


End file.
